what the ?
by potterevermore
Summary: a spell has been cast that makes everyone sing their emotions and what they know. could secrets be spilled ? relation ships lost? by the way rated T because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

it was an overly boring day at hog warts nothing good could come of umbridge she was a foul and louthsome cow but to day was not was what to be expected.

hermionie was sitting with ron as he said to her he thought she was gorgeus as she blushed like a beetroot while fred looked as if he could kill was well until pansy parkinson jumped up on to the table but looked as if she was doing so against her will and she sang

I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway

"whats happening"asked ron"it sounds like someones dragging a cat across a black board" it wasnt commen knowlage but pansy really could not sing and she at the momant looked as if she would kill some one .

You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like boys

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like

"who on earth is she singing to" Hermionie asked aloud .Fred answered while laughing his head off "Draco!"harry couldn't help but be surprised he was astonished that Draco Malfoy his nemesis was basically gay

You're so sad maybe you should buy a Happy Meal  
You're so skinny you should really Supersize the deal  
Secretly you're so amused  
That nobody understands you

draco was about to explode everyone was laughing at himhe was draco malfoy for merlins sake

I'm so mean 'cause I cannot get you outta your head  
I'm so angry 'cause you'd rather MySpace instead  
I can't believe I fell in love  
With someone that wears more makeup than me

at that draco jumped upand said to pansy"SAY ONE MORE THING AND WERE BREAKING UP!"pansy couldnt stop herself

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like boys

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like

You're so gay, you're so gay  
You walk around like you're oh so debonair  
You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there  
I wish you would just be real with me

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

harry ,Ron,Fred and George were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off this was better then quidditch .as hermionie looked around everyone seemed to be doing that it was hilarious even the teachers tried to hide their giggles

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like boys

You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like  
No, you don't even like penis

and at that the erupted into laughter as pansy went over to Draco and tried to say something but got cut off when he ran out of the hall .she ran out shouting Draco

this happened the rest of the day everyone spurting out songs against their will and when they got to the great hall for dinner .Dumbledore announced "it seems as if someone has put a spell on the school everyone will sing their emotions thought and really everything it might wear off soon ...hopefully


	2. loony lovegood

there was complete up roar when Dumbledore announced what happened peaple shouting they deseve dention for the rest of the year what could only make it worse would be if some one singing...

Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in

evryone looked round to see luna singing. it was quite confusing no one thought luna sang well ...not much all looked at her wondering while george looked in awethough no one really noticed it...maybe

I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap  
Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof

hermionie was shocked so it was true Luna really was being was so nice to everyone why would people do that to her she found her self wondering.

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead  
Do, do, do, your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are hurt  
There are certain things that should be left unsaid

george suddenly flinched when he heard that to Ginny's amusement.

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh, baby, your time is running out  
I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill me up with doubt

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof

This time...I'll be...bulletproof

This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof

Luna suddenly looked up to see everyone's shocked face then she started crying and ran out .George was about to get up but Ginny saw him and gave him a weird look but he then shook himself and ran after her.

"Wait what"Ron asked a little to loudly"why does he care?"ohh Ron"Ginny and hermionie sighed


	3. lavender brown oh no

later that night Ron was left with Hermione and as always they were studying for their Owls ."come on mionie we've been studying for our Owls for hours " moaned Ron "it's almost as bad as detention with umbridge , anyway aren't you gonna give your boyfriend a kiss " Hermione replied "i will later" "you never kiss me any more you wont even let me touch you any where and we haven't even had it yet " Hermione shouted "were 15 at the moment not legal"and with that she grabbed all her books and ran up to the girls dormitory.

Ron continued to study ... well sort was so "involved" in his "studying" he didn't notice lavender brown coming up behind him and start singing

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

"uh .. umm well umm "Ron started to stutter as lavender was feeling embarrassed and confident that he would not resist ... well how could he not?

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

ron was actually starting to think "well Hermionie will be to involved in a book to notice im gone and any way just a fling right?

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Ron is so mine lavender thought when she continued to belt it out he will never go back to the bookworm when I'm finished

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

OK now he really was thinking about he got out of his chair and was heading towards her when he remembered she had to finish the song

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

not the best singer but shes easy on the eyes Ron continued to think the guilt fluttering to the back of his head

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

"so?"lavender asked eagerly

"when do we start?"

* * *

hiya sorry for the delay but im workin hard at school since inspectors are coming in and the schools gone mad acting that if your blazer is slightly to the side it is a capital offence.

so by the way any song ideas for ron or for the person who walks in on them sooner or later

and also love you guys please review ...please!

love Potterevermore


End file.
